Meeting the Cullens
by sexy-prawn
Summary: This is what would happen if me and my friend Lily met the Cullens... disclaimer-I don't own anything to do with Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the Cullens

_This is what would have happened if Bella had chosen Jacob, and me and my friend Lily had come to Forks…. Quick disclaimer, I unfortunately did not write and do not own twilight._

First Chapter – Moving

Eighteen, and already we'd moved out and found our own place. Lily and I had moved from Surrey (in England) all the way to Forks in Washington. I moved so that I could get back to a place I had lived when I was a child. Well, I had lived in the south of Texas, but Forks reminded me of England, because of the weather, but was in America, where I felt most comfortable. Lily had moved with me because we had been best mates since year 7, and could _never _be separated, lest the space/time continuum explode (not really, but sounds dramatic, don't it?). She also wanted a taste of life in the USA, to see if it lived up to her expectations ad stereotypes. Which it did.

So we had bought our own house in a quiet, dreary town, and had flown out to see what we were getting ourselves into. We caught the flight from Gatwick, and flew all the way to Washington. It was amazing how many times the weather changed. It literally went rainy-cloudy-sunny-windy-rainy-hailstorm-sunny. When we finally landed after the almost 20 hour flight, we were slightly jetlagged, and as it was one o'clock in the morning in England, we got a taxi straight to our new house. We arrived to find that our movers hadn't arrived yet, which was surprising as the company we moved with said our things would be there before we were. Nevertheless, we opened up, set some blankets on the floor of what would be our living room, chatted, and fell asleep. About an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"Just a sec!" Lily called out. "Can you get that?" she said, right before falling straight back to sleep. Thanks Lilz.

I got up, stretched, and walked briskly to the door. I opened it, and was absolutely stunned. There, was a pale skinned, redheaded GOD. And right next to him, an even paler skinned gorgeous blonde boy, whom I instantly thought was a statue, the way he stood there so still.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my brother, Jasper." The redhead said.

"H-h-hi." I stammered. "Lily, c'mere a sec darlin."

"Eff off I'm trying to sleep." Was the reply.

"Come meet people. NOW." I ordered.

"All right all right keep your clothes on… woooooooooah." Was what she said as soon as she came to the door.

"Lily, this is Edward and Jasper. Edward and Jasper, this is Lily. And I'm Sally by the way. What brings you here?"

"Well we were wondering if you needed any help to unpack? We're very strong and fast." Jasper said, with a little wink towards his brother. I wasn't sure what it was, but somehow Edward seemed very distant, as though he had just been through a great tragedy, and come out fighting.

"We'd love some help, but our stuff hasn't actually arrived yet. I've been meaning to call the company, but my mobile doesn't work out here and we don't have a landline yet."

"Well then, how would you like to come to our house, you can use our phone and meet the rest of our family." Said Jasper kindly.

"YES, we'd LOVE to." Lily said. And in an undertone: "if the rest of the family's as attractive as they are, I want to meet them."

Suddenly Edward smirked and stifled a little laugh.

"Ladies, if you'd care to step this way," Edward said, without taking his eyes off Lily.

So we followed them and got into a little silver Volvo. Edward seemed to drive just slightly faster than anyone else would, but he managed to keep control and not crash. We were there in five minutes. We stepped out of the car, and I looked on at the breathtaking view of their gorgeous manor house. We followed them inside, with Lily muttering things in my ear like 'Oh em gee, I am sooo marrying one of them.'

Jasper took my hand, I swear his hand was like ice, and lead me through the door. His family was all there, standing in a little group, with smiles lighting up their beautiful faces.

"Welcome to our home. My name is Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle. These are our children Rosalie, Alice and Emmett." Said the beautiful young woman who only looked three or four years older than her children.

"B-but you're so young!" Lily said what I was thinking.

"Well," said the girl who had been pointed out as Alice, "we're actually all adopted by Esme and Carlisle. We're all only a few years younger than them."

"Wow, that's really nice." I said, not the most amazing sentence I've ever strung together, but I didn't quite know what to say.

They lead us to their living room, lavishly furnished, but modestly so. We chatted for a while about how the move was, what it was like in England, and the usual niceties, before Edward tapped me on the shoulder and asked if I'd like to use their phone. I followed him back into the entrance, and he pointed to the phone. I thanked him, then picked it up and dialed. After being put on hold for a half hour, I gave up, and hung up. I turned around to find Jasper right behind me. It made me jump, I had no idea how long he'd been standing there.

"Get everything sorted?" He asked.

"Er, not quite. I was put on hold. Doesn't look like we'll be getting our stuff anytime soon. Ah well, sleeping on the floor again tonight."

"If you'd like, we have a lot of rooms in this house, you are welcome to stay as long as you need to?"

"That would be nice, but I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"It won't be an inconvenience at all, but if you would prefer we can lend you some mattresses, pillows and blankets? It must be odd being offered a place to stay by strangers."

"That would be wonderful! We don't have a car big enough to fit it all in though."

"Don't worry about that. It will all be there by the time you get home." He said with a slight wink.

"Ok…"

True to his word, somehow they managed to set up our beds, before we ourselves got home. Although I had been panicking about our things not arriving, somehow when Jasper looked at me I felt a wave of calm flush over me. I realised that, unsurprisingly, I was starting to develop feelings for him. And Lily, well, she would not shut up about Edward. He seemed very nice; he was very quiet and dark, but every time Lily said something to him he would look deep into her eyes as though drinking her in. I think they would make a great couple. Jasper explained about some ex-girlfriend of Edwards who had run off with someone else, which was why he was so depressed. Jasper and Alice were an item, but Alice had a very odd look come over her, and kept glaring at me, then at Jasper.

During that night, I had the feeling someone else was in the house, and I was sure at one point I saw a blonde head duck out of my room when I opened my eyes. When I spoke to Lily in the morning, she said that she had the same feeling.

A few days later, after visiting and being visited by the Cullens, our furniture and things finally arrived. The Cullens arrived almost immediately, as though they had been waiting, and got stuck right in unpacking. I swear it took like a third of the time it should have. It was slowed down by the fact that both Lily and I are very, very, very clumsy. Lily managed to trip over the doormat, sending a box of plates flying down the hallway, then when clearing it up, also managed to get stuck half in/half out of the trash can. Luckily for her Edward heard her very muffled cries for help and lifted her out. Myself, well, I walked into the door, forgetting that it was closed, and then I set the box I was carrying down, turned around and tripped right over said box. Not clever. Jasper could not stop laughing. Once we had unpacked most things, we sat on our awesome beanbag chairs in the living room giggling like idiots and telling each other the stupidest and funniest things we'd ever done. Mine was walking along a jetty (I sail) and forgetting that they do _end _at some point… Yes I walked right off the end… Lily beat me I think… She was by a pool, slipped on water, fell into the pool, dragging a guy, who in turn dragged a deck chair with another girl in it into the pool with her… Then almost lost her bikini top… But it was ok in the end, he kissed her and they went out for while.

After our chat that went late into the night, the Cullens left, except for Jasper, who insisted on helping us make up the beds. He waved goodbye, didn't take his eyes off me, and walked to his car. My heart fluttered.

_I hoped you liked it! Review, and make suggestions! Next one coming your way soon. X_


	2. Chapter 2

Second installment of my fantabulous story

Second installment of my fantabulous story

Chapter 2 – Moving on

So we'd finally settled into our new house. Everything was going really well. I had a job at the local outdoors shop along with Lily, so we were earning enough money to pay bills and stuff. We saw the Cullens just about everyday, except for once in while they would disappear for a day or two, before which I noticed that they all tried not to lock eyes with ours.

Jasper, Edward and Emmett were around every single night. The girls would come around sometimes too, though whenever Alice came she would always insist on taking us shopping. Not that either of us minded. Just when she started trying to completely make me over did I object.

Two weeks after we had finally settled in, Alice came over by herself. She said the boys had gone hunting for the weekend, so wanted to have a girly night in. So we got out the chick flicks and loads of ice cream and popcorn, and settled ourselves down in front of our TV. Halfway through, Alice got a very strange, blank look on her face. I thought she was just intently staring at the film.

"I have to go. Sorry, I realised I promised to help Rose with something," She said suddenly.

"Oh!" I said, surprised. "Ok, well we'll see you soon!"

"Bye then." She said, with a backwards glare at me when she left through the living room door.

"Did I say something?" I asked Lily, wondering why Alice had given me such a look.

Unfortunately, she had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Jasper came to the door at about nine. When I answered, he had tears streaming down his face.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" I asked, extremely worried, as I had never seen him without a smile. I suddenly felt his sadness, as though it was streaming through my own veins. I heard Lily stumble down the stairs, awoken by the door.

"Alice left me. She said that she didn't love me anymore, and didn't want to stay here." He said in a thick stream of tears.

"Oh… come inside, sit yourself down. Lilz darling can you make us some of your hot chocolate?" Her hot chocolate is the best for cheering me up when I'm feeling blue. Which I was now, more than I would have expected.

"Of course!" She said, in a flurry to the kitchen. I sat there, just holding him in my arms while he slowly calmed down. Lily came in a few minutes later carrying a tray of hot chocolate and cookies. Jasper took the drink and drank deeply from it. I didn't know what else to do, so I took my own drink and drank some of it.

"I just realised… When I really think about it… I never really loved Alice. It was more a friendly love than anything else…" Jasper said in a quiet voice. Well I didn't know how to respond to that, so we sat in silence for the next few minutes. A knock on the door brought us back to the present, and Lily sprang up to get it.

"Is Jasper here?" I heard Edward say.

"Yeah, he's in the living room. He's really upset right now." Was Lily's response.

Edward and Lily entered a few seconds later. Edward sat right in front of Jasper and looked deep into his eyes. I felt a sudden wave of calm wash over me. After about half an hour of everyone just sitting quietly, Lily got up and went somewhere. Edward followed her, leaving Jasper and I alone.

"How are you feeling?" I asked timidly, not sure that I wanted to know the answer.

"Somehow, better. Thanks for helping, sorry to intrude."

"Oh it's no problem, you're always welcome, and whatever mood you're in. If you're angry though, don't storm in and break anything. No matter how many times you've seen me and Lily break things just being plain clumsy."

At this thought, he actually smiled. I hugged him close, and then looked at him smiling. My heart started to flutter, and he leaned towards me. He gave me a small peck on the lips. It was enough to shock me. He stared into my eyes, and I got lost in his deep topaz ones.

"What I said earlier, about Alice… I realised I didn't love her truly because, well… I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy

Enjoy!

Chapter 3 – Moving

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say to that. 'I love you to' was trying to burst through my lips, but I was so shocked I couldn't even say it. He just stared at me, understanding that I couldn't quite speak. It was silent.

"W-w-what?" was all I could muster.

"I thought I loved Alice, but then I met you, and it was a different kind of love, stronger than what I have with Alice. She obviously realised it to, which is why she left."

"B-b-but… what?"

He laughed.

"Seriously, you love ME?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup, that I do."

"Well in that case… I love you too."

Lily's POV

Edward and I sat in the kitchen, chatting about everything and nothing. Suddenly he chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see, as soon as you walk into the living room."

So I had to see. There, in a passionate embrace, was Sally and Jasper. I walked straight back out of the room, not wanting to disturb them. Unfortunately, one of my attributes is clumsiness. I tripped over my own foot as I turned around, and fell straight into Edward, whose quick reflexes caught me. Sally looked up, and went bright red. Edward and Jasper shared a smile.

"So… what is this?" I asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell, I love her and she loves me." Jasper answered, as though it was obvious.

"Wow. Awesome." I was genuinely happy for them. Jasper had been so upset lately, and Sally, well… She had a bad romantic history. Suddenly, Edward took my arm and led me from the room.

"Let's leave them for a bit." And he took me to his car. We went for a drive. I finally got up the courage to ask him why, since we met him, he seemed so disconnected.

"Well, basically, I left the love of my life for various stupid, _stupid _reasons, and when I came back to her telling her how much of a mistake I'd made, she told me it was too late, she'd moved on."

"Ah." Seemed the only possible reply. "Well everyone makes mistakes in love, and if she's too stupid to forgive you, and to see _what _she's giving up, her loss."

"What she's giving up?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah… Have you not _looked_ in a mirror recently? And you have such an amazing personality. You're like the perfect man." I said honestly.

"Unfortunate that she doesn't see it that way." He retorted. "I wish I could move on. I want to. I need someone I can trust, and who can trust me. And who will love me, no matter what."

"Well I can tell you now, the girl sat next to you will always trust you, and you can always trust her."

"And the love?"

"For her, it's there… For you, it may come in time." I immediately held my breath. He looked at me. It was a few seconds later that I realised we were parked in front of my house. He reached out and took my hand. It was icy cold.

"I think… it's there for me to." And he leaned in and kissed me.

Sally's POV

We sat there for hours, just holding each other. Edward and Lily had returned and sat on the other sofa, also holding each other. It certainly was a night to remember. The next day, we went over to the Cullen's for a news telling. When we announced the whole getting together-ness that had happened the previously night, Esme and Carlisle looked delighted. Rosalie offered her congratulations, but did not seem altogether very pleased. Emmett smiled and patted both boys on the back, genuinely happy.

"We're going to be moving in with the girls as soon as possible, if that's ok with everyone." Edward said.

"Of course!" Carlisle responded with a grin. There was a knock at the door. Carlisle went to open it, and jumped back, surprised. There, in the doorway, stood a sobbing Alice.


End file.
